


A Kiss in the Night

by Chimie_Chat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimie_Chat/pseuds/Chimie_Chat
Summary: A cute, peaceful moment shared between Viktor and Yuuri





	A Kiss in the Night

"I wish I had known you when we were younger." Viktor said as he laid with his head in Yuuri's lap, one arm extended so he could stroke Yuuri’s cheek with the back of his knuckles. He looked up, locking with chocolate eyes. The expression on his face was almost saddened.

“Why’s that?” Yuuri asked, lifting one eyebrow in slight confusion. 

Viktor hummed before responding. “I just feel like you would have helped me a lot.” The Russian man’s eyes followed his own fingers as they moved to run through black hair. He twirled short locks into short curls. “You help me so much now.”

“You’ve helped me a lot too, Viktor.” Yuuri smiled down, knowing that Viktor would be able to see it in his peripheral vision. 

“It’s just strange.” Fingers couldn’t stop playing with the dark hair. “You were so close for so long. How did I never notice?”

“I’ve always been cheering you on. Ever since I first saw you skate.” 

The small blush on Viktor’s cheeks disappeared as quickly as it appeared. He pushed himself up off Yuuri’s lap, sitting up, but not moving away from him. Viktor rested his forehead on his lover’s shoulder. He pushed his weight into the other, so that the space in between their bodies was minimal at best. “Can you imagine what we would have been like? When I was still in junior competitions?”

“Mmmm. If you were fifteen, then I would have been eleven.” A whispered laugh left Yuuri’s lips. “I was barely a skater then, so I wasn’t really competing.”

“But you were at competitions?”

“Yuko competed in the girls division a little bit. She never went international though.” Yuuri explained. “I would go with her to some of them when I knew you would be there.”

Viktor separated from Yuuri’s shoulder so that the smile on his face could be seen. “You liked watching me that much?” Yuuri only nodded his response. “You’re too cute.”

“Don’t call me cute.” The pout that appeared on Yuuri’s lips was beyond precious. While he had spoken with a serious tone, his eyes betrayed him. They sparkled at the compliment. A hand reached out to seek one of Viktor’s. Their fingers interlocked with one another, and they both leaned in, closing as much space between them as possible. Viktor’s head found itself back in it’s place on Yuuri’s shoulder. Nuzzling into the collar of the other’s shirt. Loving the feeling of the thumb that rubbed back and forth across the back of his hand. Loving the way Yuuri’s scent filled his senses. They were beyond comfortable, just being like this.

“You make me really happy, Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice was low as the words rolled off his tongue.

“You make me happy too, Vitya.”

Viktor pulled his head away in surprise upon hearing his russian nickname; Yuuri didn’t use it often. But a large, goofy smile quickly took over his expression. It only grew wider when he saw Yuuri smile back at him. His free hand traced up Yuuri’s side, lovingly finding its place under his smaller man’s jaw to cradle the side of his lover’s face. He watched, almost in awe, as Yuuri turned his head within Viktor’s hand to place a quick kiss on the heel of his palm. The two made eye-contact, just simply looking into each other’s eyes. Yuuri let out a breath, letting his eyelids fall shut, and relaxing into Viktor’s touch. He didn’t open his eyes again until Viktor’s forehead was pressed against his own. 

“You’re being very passive today.” Yuuri’s voice came out like a whisper. 

Viktor shook his head, rubbing their foreheads together almost awkwardly. “I wouldn’t call this passive.”

“What would you call it then?”

In that moment, Viktor answered the question with a soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips. It was short lived, but Viktor could still hear Yuuri’s sharp intake of breath, and feel the hand holding onto his squeeze tight. He put an inch of space between their lips, searching for some kind of confirmation in the form of a smile, or laugh. Anything. Instead Yuuri looked down. Eyes trailed towards the movement of his own fingers as they ran over the skin of Viktor’s hand time and time again. The expression on the younger man was unreadable; halfway between worry, and pensive. 

“Yuuri?” The concern in Viktor’s voice was a lot more evident than he had planned.

“Don’t you think it’s funny? How this all turned out I mean?”

“What do you mean, my love?” The little sweet name clearly brought a smile to Yuuri’s face. 

“Not that long ago we were competing against each other.” Yuuri began. “I know I wasn’t any kind of real threat for you at the time, but we still went to the same competitions. We crossed paths so many times. There was a time when we didn’t even know that the could speak the same language.”

“And now look at us?” Viktor finished the thought. He put his fingers to Yuuri’s chin, and forced him to meet his gaze once more. He wore a comforting smile. 

Yuuri just nodded. “Sometimes I just wonder how I got this lucky.”

“I think the same thing Yuuri. Everytime I look at you, that’s all I think.” 

The pair simultaneously leaned in, closing that minimal gap between them once more. This time they let their lip press against each other with mutual pressure. The kiss was kept chaste. No ulterior motives in mind. Afterwards they stayed still, lips still just barely touching, and each other’s breath fanning over their faces.

“I love you.” Yuuri’s words were soft, but the expression on his face showed that he wanted his partner to know just how serious he was.

Those three little words made every emotion within Viktor swell. His eyes grew wide and watery, his throat clenching, heart fluttering in his chest in time with the butterflies in his stomach. “I love you too. So much, Yuuri. So much.”


End file.
